


The Story

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day one of recording the fifth Mars album was here. My boyfriend of two years, Jared, had asked me to prepare a special meal for the guys tonight. 

It was going to be Jared's favorite. Vegan pizza. I was using Tomo's famous vegan crust recipe and coating tomatoes in olive oil and pepper to be roasted in the oven when I was joined by Jared. 

"Hey baby." He greeted me with a quick kiss on my cheek. 

"Hi sweetheart."

"That's gonna be awesome." 

I started to place the tomatoes on a sheet pan when, Jared's older brother came up from the lab. He labored a moment, his arms still aching from pounding away on his drums. 

"You want some water?" Jared asked before I could. 

"Yeah." He replied sounding spent. "What's for dinner?"

"Jared's favorite." I replied.

"Tell me it isn't that cardboard shit."

"Nope!" Tomo called out as he came up the stairs. "I helped her with the crust this time"

"Listen." I defended myself. "I tried ok"

The guys laughed and I continued my work. The next few months were going to be difficult. They usually were during recording and rehearsals. Shannon, was going to be staying with Jared and I. Which, of course, wasn't really out of the ordinary. Jared was constantly on Shannon to go ahead and move in permanently, but he put him off. 

But I had no idea how much my life and their lives would change.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok." Shannon said with a mouthful of food. "That was good."

"See. It's all in the crust." Tomo exclaimed. 

In the midst of discussions about how much flour to add and when to add it, Shannon's phone began to ring. 

"Hey!" He answered as he walked away. 

Jared and Tomo helped me to clear away the dishes. The conversation had now changed to when the guitars should come in during the particular song they were working on tonight. 

Shannon came in looking angry and set his phone down hard on the kitchen counter. 

"Shit!" 

"What's wrong?" Jared asked walking around to his brother. 

"Remember that shoot for Black Fuel? Well not only did my model bail on me, but my photographer is sick. So now I've spent six grand on a shoot, that's not even gonna happen"

He was pissed and rightfully so. Black Fuel was Shannon's baby. He'd worked so hard to put it all together, and he was still in the beginning stages of building his brand. Jared couldn't stand to see his brother upset, so of course he had an idea. 

"Look," he began. "The shoot is in a couple days right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still have the spot picked out?"

"Picked out, reserved and paid for."

"Well why don't I take the pictures. And the two of you do the shoot."

Jared looked at me, desperate for confirmation that I would do this for him as Shannon's eyes lit up. 

"Oh that'd be awesome!" Shannon beamed 

He walked over to me, my hands still plunged in soapy dishwater, and wrapped his arms around me. 

"Please. Please. Please." He repeated without taking a breath. 

I'm not model material. Never have been. Never wanted to be. But if it meant helping out my best friend and my boyfriend, I'd be up for it. 

"Ok. Ok."

He kissed my cheek and gave me a big squeeze. 

It was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I reached over to Jared's side and found it empty and cold. Yet another thing I would have to get used to during this process. The sounds of Tomo's guitar filtered up through the floor and woke me. 

I went downstairs after a quick shower to find Shannon outside by the pool with a cigarette in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. The breakfast of champions.

Making myself a cup of hot tea, I decided to join him. 

"Mornin' Sunshine." 

He greeted me with a soft smile and husky voice as he took a drag off his cigarette. 

"Morning dear." 

"I wanted to tell you thank you again for helping out with the shoot."

"It's no problem at all. I'm not gonna lie though. I'm nervous."

"What? Why?" 

"I dunno. I've never done anything like that before"

He finished his cigarette and placed his hand on my knee and leaned in. 

"You're gonna do fine. Besides, the shoot is with me and Jared. No creepy people allowed."

He made me smile as always, and helped to remove some of my fear. But only some.   
\--------------------------------------------------  
That afternoon, the guys had decided to take a much needed break and hop in the pool. It was hot and being cooped up in the lab made it much worse. 

By now Emma and Vicky had decided to join us, but the three of us were much more interested in getting a little sun. 

We watched as Jared and Shannon engaged each other in a race of laps. Who could beat who. Little brother and his slender body or older brother with his powerful muscles. 

"Fucker!" Shannon yelled as he finished behind Jared. 

"What?" Jared replied out of breath. 

"You cheated." 

"Bullshit" Jared laughed. 

Shannon lunged for his younger sibling and began to tackle him and plunge him in to the water as Jared began to defend himself. 

Laughter and pool water was being spread through out he patio when Emma spoke up. 

"Boys!"

The two stopped to look in her direction as if they'd caught by their mother. 

"I can beat you again if you want." Jared said breathlessly. 

"The hell you can." Shannon replied taking his mark at the end of the pool.


	4. Chapter 4

Jared packed the last few cases in to the SUV, and Shannon hopped in the back centering himself in the middle and cranking up the radio. 

The rhythms of some EDM band unknown to me came flooding through Jared's speakers as an excited Shannon began to dance in his seat. He was excited and I couldn't blame him. As nervous as I was about doing a shoot, I knew I would have in with my favorite people. 

My boyfriend hopped in the driver's seat and began to dance as well. I gave in and joined the two and began to move with them as Jared drove out to the spot Shannon had picked for today. 

The area we arrived at was a small cafe with cream colored stucco walls and beautifully decorated archways. There were baskets of flowers in pinks, whites and reds that hung from the pergola. 

"Ok." Jared began as we walked up to the arched doorway. "Babe, we'll get some shots of you alone first and then Shannon you'll join her ok."

I took my direction and stood in the archway as Jared's camera snapped away. After the first set of my photos were finished, Shannon joined me. 

"Shan, face her and put your arms around her waist."

Shannon stood about two feet from and placed his hand on my hip as if I were his junior high girlfriend at a dance. I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Shannon..." Jared said sounding frustrated. 

He let his camera hang from his neck as he scooted Shannon close to me. Jared placed Shan's arms around me and he was now nestled between my legs. Things went from awkward to uncomfortable very shortly after Jared got back behind the camera. 

"Alright, lean in to kiss her."

Shannon stiffened. 

"What?" He asked unsure of himself. 

"You heard me. Lean in like your going to kiss her"

Shannon leaned in close to me, his lips grazing mine gently. The warmth of his breath flowed over me and down my spine where it rested in the pit of my stomach. I took in the faint scent of his cologne and for some reason I wanted him so desperately to close the gap between us and kiss me. 

"Pull him toward you by the waist."

I grabbed Shannon's belt loops and pulled him closer. I swear when I did his lips met mine almost completely. I could feel what every girl had gone crazy for resting near my core and I wanted it. 

What the hell is this? Why am I thinking about having this man absolutely take me right now against the archway? This is Shannon. Best friend, sweetheart, comforts me when Jared is gone Shannon. I can't feel this way. Can I?

"Go with it Shan."

He hesitated at Jared's direction for a brief moment but then finally he closed his lips on to mine. His tongue moved in to my mouth, and it felt good. I kissed him back deeply and slowly, and with waves guilt and lust washing over me. 

I can't do this, but God... It feels... Like...

"Ok we're good." Jared finally said. 

Shannon backed away as if it were no big deal. As if the kiss was purely that and nothing more. Am I reading in to it more than I should? I couldn't be. From the way he kissed me. I couldn't be.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt sick. Guilt ridden and sick. I let Shannon have the front seat as I laid down across the seat in the back. Whatever had gone on didn't seem to phase either of them. 

Jared had been impressed with the shoot and was excited to edit them. Really? I just make out with your older brother and your fine with this. And what's worse, it was your idea. 

"You ok back there?" Jared asked. 

"Yeah. Just got too hot."

I saw an almost knowing smirk form across Shannon's lips. 

We finally got back to the house, where I decided to go take a quick nap. I couldn't get the taste of Shannon off my tongue. I fucking smelled like him. 

Just after my head hit the pillow, I heard a soft knock on the door before Jared came in. 

"Hey." He said quietly. 

"Hi." I replied trying hard not to let my voice waiver

"Scoot."

As he approached the bed, I scooted back to let him in. He smiled brightly as he snuggled down under the covers with me. My guilt was too much and tears began to form. 

His face twisted in to confusion, as he pulled me in to his arms. 

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"I kissed Shannon."

He chuckled. 

"I was there. I know you did."

"No I mean I really kissed him. Like not pretend..."

"It's ok."

"What?"

"You think that you're the first person to ever get all tingly when they're working with someone. Happens all the time. It's happened to me before."

"But..."

"Maybe you're a closet method actor." He joked. 

"You're not mad?"

"Not in the slightest."

Jared pulled me close to him and snuggled me close. His slow breathing was enough to reassure me and allow me to get some much needed rest.   
\--------------------------------------------------  
When we woke up an hour or so later, it was to the sound of gentle knocking at our door. 

"It's me." Shannon announced. 

We told him to come in and he did so hesitantly as he saw us laying in bed. Once he noticed that we were clothed and comfortable, a devious smile came across his face. 

He leapt in to the bed, flopping down next to us. His arms wrapped around Jared and I as he peppered me with kisses. 

"Oh my god get off me you weirdo" I joked. 

"You two are coming out tonight right?" He begged still not letting us go. 

"Shan-" Jared began to protest. 

"Pleeeeaasee" he continued as he squeezed us harder. "We've been busting our ass all week and we need to have fun."

"Fine..." Jared gave in 

"Yay!" 

Shannon was super excited now and gave Jared and I both a kiss on the cheek as he left yelling downstairs to Tomo that we were coming.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 10 o'clock and time to head out. I'd done up my blond curls for the night and donned my signature red lips. My outfit of choice was a pair of dark form fitting jeans and a vintage looking Mötley Crüe t shirt. 

Jared, dressed in black jeans and thin white v neck, came up behind me as I put the finishing touches on my make up. 

"You look beautiful love"

I smiled and gave myself one last glance as we headed downstairs. Shannon and Tomo were already getting antsy. 

We piled in to Jared's flamed out Bronco and headed out to a small club whose strong beats could be heard outside already as the valet ushered us out and went to park the car. 

The club was dark, save for the bright pink and purple strobes and spotlights that danced around the room. Shannon's black tank top and black pants blended in perfectly in the crowd. 

There had been a spot reserved for us that was roped off and contained a round black lacquered table with a drink menu that would never be used and a plush black leather couch that formed a half circle. 

As much as I hated to admit it, the rhythms coming from the DJ were infectious. We sat down for a moment watching the crowd who were just as taken by the music as we were. 

Tomo and Vicky were like kids bouncing in their seats before Tomo took his wife to an elevated area of the dance floor. 

"Wanna join them?" Jared asked. 

I nodded. Why the hell not. He guided me over to a spot near Vicky and Tomo placing his hands on my hips and finding a seductive rhythm. I almost felt as though we were on display. And if it was a show they wanted, that's what they'd get. 

I turned my back to Jared and began to grind my ass against him. His fingers dug deeper in to my hips as I continued. I looked to my right and caught the eye of the older Leto who was staring at us intently. 

Jared signaled to his brother to join us on the dance floor, after all it had been his idea to come out tonight. 

Shannon rose from his spot and walked over to us slowly. It was like he was approaching prey. He kept his eyes on us, and instead of finding a spot for himself, he placed himself in front of me. 

His honeyed eyes locked with me as the three of us began to let the music move us. Jared traced light little trails down my arms as Shannon's fingers made patterns around my waist. 

Dancing and grinding between the two brought back memories of the photo shoot. Jared directing and encouraging his older brother in slow seductive movements that made flames build within me. 

I felt sharp teeth on my right shoulder as Shannon's breath swirled in my ear. His lips brushing gently along my neck now. 

This felt so good, perfect and wrong at the same time, but I didn't want them to stop. I wanted more.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again nothing was spoken about what happened. It just...was. I decided to do what I always do when something bothers me, ignore it. If they weren't going to mention or bring it up, neither was I. 

The next morning, I headed downstairs with every intention of starting breakfast for everyone when I caught the sounds of Jared and Shannon going over the last bits of editing. 

"Yeah, I like that one too." I heard Jared softly. "So how are you gonna tell her?"

Against my better judgement, I listened. 

"We're not even a hundred percent sure how she feels."

"We'll talk to her soon"

I scurried quickly back up the stairs as quietly as I could. 

Making my way in to the master bathroom, I shut myself in. Talk to me about what? And what do they mean they don't know how I feel? About what?

I turned on the shower. Extra hot today. I stepped in and let the water rush over me. It enveloped me and made me close my eyes recalling my night with Jared. 

I mimicked the way that his fingers traced down my body as we laid there in bed, and I explored myself now, replaying the memories of him inside me. 

My fingers now circled my clit as I recalled the dancing from last night... Jared behind me. Shannon in front. The man I loved and the man I couldn't get out of my head. 

I wanted to feel Shannon the way I felt Jared. I wanted to care for him the way I cared for Jared. 

My moans picked up, louder now as I moaned and pined for both of them. Each name escaped my lips as I plunged my fingers deeper in to myself. 

I ended my ride of pleasure crying out the older Leto's name. 

This time there was no guilt. Perhaps I'd gotten it out of my system. No more awkward thoughts. No more tension. 

It all washed down the drain. Right?


	8. Chapter 8

We decided to make it a night in. Storms had been rolling in all day and now in to the night. I'd gone in to the kitchen to prepare some dinner before we lost power and finally got finished just before the bottom fell out. 

"Shit."

The house had gone dim now. For whatever reason at the slightest sign of rain, we lost power. 

The three of us sat, bathed in the sickly orange glow of candles while Jared strummed his acoustic.

"Alright!" Jared said "Truth or dare."

Shannon looked at his brother perplexed. 

"What are we twelve?" 

"Truth!" I replied with a smile. 

Jared rolled his eyes and continued playing. 

"Alright." Jared began "is it true that you went out on a blind date with Tim a few years back"

"Oh Geez Jared!" I laughed "Yes. That's true. Moving on."

He laughed. 

"Shan!"

"Not doing it" Shannon said sternly. 

"Come on." I begged. 

"Truth." 

"Is it true you currently have a crush on someone?" Jared asked. 

Shannon shot his little brother a look as if he'd been betrayed. 

"Yes."

"What?" I questioned. "Who?"

"So not telling you that"  
—————————  
"Alright," Jared said turning to me after having finished the dare of prank calling Tomo. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you." He paused and looked at Shannon "to kiss my brother"

I glared at Jared. Knowing the conversation we had just the other day, he was having me do this. 

"Look." I started. "I'll just take the truth question"

"Nope." Shannon replied staring at me. "Kiss me."

I scooted over to him and gave him a soft peck on his full warm lips. Ok. Not so bad. All done. He didn't move from me. Just held my gaze. 

"Shan." Jared said loudly. 

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Wait." I interrupted. "It's not his turn"

"Shh." Jared replied behind me. 

"Do you love her as much as I do?"

He stared at me intently. Does he what?

"Yes"

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked turning to Jared. 

"You haven't figured it out by now? Shannon has liked you for a long time now beautiful."

I backed away from them and sat on the couch quickly before my knees gave out. I tried to put the pieces together. Shannon... Loves me? And Jared knows. And he's not pissed. Wait, if Jared knew then...

"The photo shoot..." I whispered. 

"That was my idea." Shannon piped up. "We wanted to see what you would do. Jared's known how I've felt for awhile and we wanted to... Try something"

"I figured you felt something for him when you felt guilty about kissing him." Jared continued 

"Listen, Jared...I'm sor-" 

Shannon snickered. 

"No need to be sorry love. You see, Shannon and I are...close. And the best thing about being siblings is that you get to share..."

"Share?"

"I know that there are parts of your heart that I can't always complete. Shannon can. I love you no less for having feelings for him. I love him no less for having feelings for you. I can't and won't always be able to be with you. Shannon can."

Shannon approached me now and kneeled before me. 

"We love you. We care for you and we want to make you happy. That is... If you'll have us. Nothing would change for you and Jared. It would just be expanded with me. So, do you love us?"


	9. Chapter 9

Did I? Shannon was staring at me awaiting my answer. 

"I don't... I don't know... I..."

My tears started to well. I felt like I was betraying Jared if I said yes, but breaking Shannon's heart if I said no. 

Shannon leaned in to me and pulled me to him. 

"C'mere." He said softly and taking my lips to his again. 

He kissed me gently and sweetly. The worries began to melt around me. I did love him. Every part of him. Heart, mind, body and soul. My puzzle was complete. 

Shannon rose up, and took the opportunity to help me stand, though it was still quite difficult. At this point, Jared had begun to walk toward us. 

He placed his hands on to my cheeks and kissed me deeply, passionately and with even more love than before. 

"Nothing changes..."

My left hand was now taken by Shannon, my right by Jared as we walked toward our bedroom. 

The lights were still out with exception of lightening flashes filling the room. They matched the beat of my heart as Jared turned me to face him. Shannon moved to my back, moved my hair to the side and kiss my neck. 

Both men moved and helped me to remove my shirt and bra, and as I took away the rest of my clothing, theirs followed suit. 

Shannon turned me around to face him. I couldn't help but admire the perfectly formed chest, stomach and...body of this man. 

Our lips pressed together as Jared came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. His fingertips traced gentle trails over me as his lips and teeth sank in to my shoulder. 

In the moments of kissing and touching, Jared and Shannon's paths crossed on more than one occasion, letting me know that there was no end to either of them. They were one in their love and adoration for me and I was completely head over heels for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Shannon guided me in to the bed with Jared falling in line behind me. I stayed in a kneeled position, not sure as to what my next move should be. 

Jared took the lead now as Shannon kneeled with me. 

"Lie back beautiful one."

I laid down at the head of the bed while Shannon made a trail of hot kisses down the center of my body, stopping just above my core. My boyfriend, Jared, now positioned himself at my side and began to whisper to me as my other...boyfriend?...spread my thighs apart. 

"You want him? You want him to taste you? Want him to know what drives me crazy every time I lick that pretty pussy of yours?"

Fuck yes I did. I lifted my hips toward Shannon's mouth hoping that he'd take the hint. And did he ever. 

His tongue made circles around my clit while his hands dug into my hips as he pulled to him. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair just as he slid two fingers in to me. 

Still lying to my side, Jared was slowly stroking his cock as he watched. His sweet lips pressed against mine as his brother's tongue tasted me and moaned. 

"That feel good baby?" Jared asked "Let him know. Moan for him. Say his name."

"Mmm. Shan-Shannon"

My eyes closed as my head tilted back feeling tightness in my core and stomach building. The swirling, controlled movements of Shannon's mouth and fingers made me grasp at the sheets beneath me as my spine began to bow. 

So close now. Tingles shot through my sex and out to my limbs as my thighs started to shake. 

"You gonna cum for him?" Jared asked as he stroked harder now. 

I nodded, the words too difficult to speak. 

Waves crashed over me. My pulse quickened and I was pushed over the edge in to a sea of brilliant stars and pleasure. 

"Oh my god Shan" left my lips in one steady stream as I came. 

Shannon's tongue licked the length of my warmth as if he were cleaning the remaining bits of honey from a spoon.


	11. Chapter 11

Shannon crawled forward to me and placed himself squarely at my entrance. 

"Tell me..." He whispered as Jared knelt by us. "When you touched yourself in the shower... When you called my name..."

He pushed in to me, filling and stretching me. 

"Did you think it'd feel this good?"

"Y-yes."

His lips moved to my neck when his body began to move. I caught the faint scent of Jared's Gucci Guilty cologne emanating from him. He must've borrowed it today. 

"Put my little brother in your mouth." He whispered. 

I turned and lapped the sweet bits of precum that formed at the tip of Jared's cock. Finally taking all I could in to my mouth, Jared's jaw began to clench and tighten as expletives and moans of ecstasy slipped from him. 

The power behind Shannon's thrusts were exciting. He kneeled now, resting his hands upon my knees as if to get a better look at the job that I was performing on Jared. He enjoyed watching me just as much as his brother, and I liked it. 

My moans, though muffled, filled the room and matched Shannon's grunts. Jared's fingers entangled themselves in my hair, now controlling my pace. He wasn't forceful, just exacting. Keeping me where he wanted me. Putting on a show for big brother. 

I relished in the taste of Jared and the feeling of Shannon. I tried so hard not to cum again so quickly, but the way that Shan coated the inside of my core was making it difficult. Little pulses gradually became stronger clinches, until it was too late and I gave in to round two. 

Shannon pulled out of me slowly when Jared released me. Grabbing me at the waist, Shannon lifted me to him kissing me as Jared moved behind us. 

"C'mere and taste yourself on my prick"

I got on all fours and took his hardness in to my mouth when Jared entered me. His hands at my waist were met by Shannon's on my back enclosing me in a sweet circle.


End file.
